


oikawa tooru is (not) a masochist

by wonder_wonpil



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I tried my best, It is currently 3 am, M/M, Mafia AU, because i was feeling like it, don't read if you're not into that, drinking and cursing so, i made this at one am, no beta we die like oikawa's career in this fic, this is a hq ripoff of black lagoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonder_wonpil/pseuds/wonder_wonpil
Summary: Ah, yes. Oikawa’s only caught it a few times, but now he’s sure that the name to match the face is Iwaizumi. He’s rocking the tight, black sleeveless top with the cargo pants. The shooting gloves and many tattoos snaking around his arms just adds to the whole charm. God damn, this man was fine.or; oikawa stupidly falls in love with the man who hijacked his boat and took him hostage.this is heavily inspired by the manga/anime black lagoon. most of the dialogues are from there, I just gave it a little twist for t hem  to fit more to  the hq characters. I hope you enjoy it I really tried my best.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 28





	oikawa tooru is (not) a masochist

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys welcome back to another impulsive iwaoi fic. as I said disclaimer this was heavily inspired by the manga/anime black lagoon. most of the dialogues are from there, I just gave it a little twist for them to fit more to the hq characters. but anyways enjoy !!!

Oikawa remembers things hazily. What he hoped to be a good day in work turns out to be a life-changing event, a little too much to handle for someone with a small emotional capability such as himself. Had he known his life choices would lead up to this moment, he would’ve taken a doctoral degree like his mom told him to ( _“I’m sorry mom, I’m probably going to die here.”_ ).

Amidst of the train of thoughts rushing to his head, though, he finds himself repeating three things:

 _What the fuck, thank god I’m not seasick_ , and _holy shit he’s so fucking hot?_

Maybe the short time that Oikawa spent with them had turned him into a masochist. _Fuck._

“I’ll ask you one more time, _Pretty Boy_. This is the only disk you brought with you from Washi Heavy Industries, correct?”

The sudden pain in his nose brings tears to his eyes. Oikawa hears a nasty crack as he falls back on the dock. Why does he have to get punched _again_? The only etiquette these barbarians seem to know is to greet with their knuckles and point their guns at whoever is causing trouble for them.

Right now, though, Oikawa _wishes_ he isn’t the one causing trouble. 

He pauses to cock his gun. The man next to him does the same. 

“And you’re supposed to keep it secure ‘til you pass it on to your local Borneo Branch Head,” the first man — by now, Oikawa guesses that he’s the leader of the pact — continues. “That sound ‘bout right?”

OIkawa holds his nose, as if the action would do any justice to the blood spilling out of his nose. He tries to ignore the metallic taste that’s gotten into his mouth as he talks. With two guns pointing at him, he’s surprised he hasn’t peed his pants yet. 

“Y-yeah! I’ve already told you everything, I swear, that’s all I know!”

The shorter one of the two lowers his gun and sighs. The shorter one also happens to be the one who hijacked his boat and is now making Oikawa question his sanity,because he _must_ have loose screws to find his captor _this attractive_. 

“Matsukawa, we can make this much easier. A shot or two in the kneecaps will make this little bird sing all we want.”

For someone with an incredible physique, his tongue sure was … not a part of it.

“No need for that, Iwaizumi. We’ve already heard all we need to know.”

Ah, yes. Oikawa’s only caught it a few times, but now he’s sure that the name to match the face is Iwaizumi. He’s rocking the tight, black sleeveless top with the cargo pants. The fingerless shooting gloves and many tattoos snaking around his arms just adds to the whole charm. God damn, this man was fine.

“Mattsun,” a voice calls out from Matsukawa’s communicator. “ _Heyyyyy_ , Mattsun!”

Matsukawa holds the device closer to his lips. “What’s up?”

“How much longer is this going to take? Scope’s showing something heading straight for us from the Subic Bay. It’s a — uh, a Philippine navy patrol ship. _Shit_.”

“Don’t panic, Makki. We’re about done here. Start the engine!” Iwaizumi turns to the rest of the crew, tied up on the dock, their hands behind their heads as instructed. At least they weren’t stupid enough to disobey the man with the gun out.

“Okay, gentlemen. We’re leaving, you’re free to go, now.” Matsukawa hops to the ship parked next to the one Oikawa is currently boarding. “But if you start tailing us, deal’s off!”

Oikawa breathes a sigh of relief. They’re finally leaving. Has it really only been an hour since they hijacked the ship? Oikawa feels like it took at least ten years off his life. He never would have thought his job as an errand boy would involve getting not one, but _two_ _guns_ pointed at him (he decides to be humble and leave out the part about his fractured, bleeding nose).

Just then, he feels something cold and cylindrical press on the skin below his ear. The chill from the metal runs through his body - he knows he’s drowning in cold sweat, but at this moment all he can manage is a glance towards Iwaizumi. He’s trying his best not to look at the gun that’s _way_ too close for comfort.

“You’re not off the hook yet. You’re comin’ with us, dickhead.”

A moment of silence as the words dawn on him. He musters up the courage to ask a question he _hopes_ is not his last. 

“...you’re kidding, right?”

Iwaizumi doesn’t find it the slightest bit humoring.

“Shut up and start walkin’.”

“YOU’VE GOT TO BE JOKING!”

Really, Oikawa didn’t mean to eavesdrop. It’s not his fault that he just happens to have a good sense of hearing. Matsukawa is on a call with someone over the phone and Oikawa is pretending to pay no attention to it as Iwaizumi ushers him below deck.

“This is Seijoh. Ushiwaka, you read me?”

_“You’re speaking with Tendou! But yes, hear you loud and clear. How’s business?”_

“Raid completed. The item is in our possession, over.”

_“Ah, your team always works so smoothly! Make the drop-off according to plan, okay? Wakatoshi is on his way there.”_

“Roger that.” Matsukawa sighs before turning his attention to his crewmates and the extra guest.

Oikawa chooses to sit on the floor on the opposite side of where Iwaizumi is currently arguing with Matsukawa. He ponders for a while. What’s going to happen to him? Will the company bail him out? They will, they most definitely will. He’s a respectable employee, after all. _Right?_

“Caught a fancy at _Pretty Boy_ , have you, Iwaizumi?”

“He’s just a leverage. A leverage! That jerk Ushiwaka is just taking advantage of us!”

“Bad move, Iwaizumi.”

“Shut it, Makki!” Iwaizumi snaps.

Hanamaki shrugs. “I mean, he kind of has a point. We’re doing something this dangerous for only twenty grand. This guy could sprinkle extra sugar with some ransom money. Easier said than done, though.”

“And just how are we going to cut the deal? We’re busy as it is. Or you’ll grow wings and fly around to get this deal together?” perhaps Oikawa is imagining things, but based on the grin plastered on Matsukawa’s face, he looks like he's having a good time teasing Iwaizumi. Meanwhile, the victim of the provocation is getting exasperated.

Iwaizumi stands up and takes his gun out of the holster. “If that’s how it is, would you prefer I just blow a hole through his head and throw him overboard?!”

This is when Oikawa thinks that being a bystander won’t do him anymore good. “Wait, wait, _WAIT—!_ ”

Iwaizumi fires his shots, barely missing Oikawa’s head. The bullets drill holes onto the walls of the cabin, and Oikawa thanks himself for not moving even an inch. His body racks with trembles and he couldn’t stop the tears from coming out of his eyes. _What the fuck, what the fuck, what the —_

Matsukawa pats him on the shoulder. “Need a smoke?”

Oikawa decides that it’s best to follow Matsukawa, who seems to be the one with the most composure and authority around here. OIkawa can’t say he doesn’t want to deliver a punch or two to Matsukawa’s face (one for his bloody nose and the other for laughing at his misery when Iwaizumi almost killed him). Alas, the man gave him a stick to smoke on, so the revenge can wait.

Matsukawa takes him back on deck, and Oikawa sits and leans back. On normal days, he only indulges in a stick when he’s stressed. Right now, though, he’s _beyond_ stressed. Overwhelmed by fear and anxiety so much that his brain doesn’t register the fact that Matsukawa is smoking right next to him.

“What’s going to become of me?” Oikawa laughs bitterly. Matsukawa blows a puff of smoke.

“We’ll contact your employer and have them take you back. But first thing’s first, we have to get the disk to our client.”

“Your client?” Oikawa asks. “You’re not keeping it?”

“We’re just couriers. That disk won’t do us any good. Not worth a damn unless you know how to utilize it.” Matsukawa stretches before standing up, heading to the ladder that leads below deck. “Right now, we’re headed for a Thai port. We make the drop-off at a bar there.”

“So we’re just seeing how long my luck holds out?”

“Basically.”

Oikawa hesitates. “And if I’m unlucky?”

“You’ve got my condolences and prayers if you want them,” Matsukawa says before disappearing.

The words send chills through his spine. He feels his body getting weaker and weaker by the moment — he’s not sure that his legs could handle the pressure of just _standing_. Whatever his fate may be, he sees no harm in trying to pray. He’s not religious, per se, but if whatever god exists up there … he pleads silently.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Now, from a third person point of view, it would be nice to know that the employee of Washi Heavy Industries carrying the disk, Oikawa Tooru — currently being held hostage by a small group who calls themselves _Seijoh_ — would be saved. Unfortunately, that isn’t the case. It’s important to hold into account the importance of the disk in question. What’s encrypted inside it that someone as high-ranked as Ushijima Wakatoshi would ask his best men to acquire it?

Any large corporation would have some shady business going on behind their backs. For Washi Heavy Industries, the risk of their illegal smuggling routes and plans for their covert trade deal — all inside the disk Oikawa is carrying at the moment — is at risk of being exposed to the public. A firm going by the name Shiratorizawa Trading Company has reached out to them, expressing their wishes to negotiate regarding the stolen disk.

Shiratorizawa Trading Company doesn’t have a big name, but it’s not unfamiliar to those navigating through the black market. Originally a Russian mafia organization, overtaken by the Japanese mafia. This causes the higher ups of Washi Heavy Industries to question the integrity of the firm they’re supposed to be negotiating with. After all, they’d be wiser than to put their trust on mafias.

Lucky for them, a local Chinese spy has tipped them regarding the whereabouts of the disk. At the moment, it’s still in the hands of the _pirates_ (Seijoh) that raided their ship. This is where it begins — a spark of hope that the mafia has yet to lay their hands on the disk. A board meeting was held and a decision was agreed upon. The fact that one of their employees is currently held hostage is none of their matter.

Oikawa Tooru will not be saved. More specifically, Oikawa Tooru _must_ _die_.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

“Oikawa Tooru? That’s a weird name.”

“That’s kind of mean,” Oikawa responds pitifully. “Leave me alone.”

It’s not the best place, but it feels nice to stand on solid ground instead of the steady rocking of a boat. The fan ceiling above him also feels nice — maybe it’s because he’s bathed under the song for so long, sprawled on the deck, or maybe it’s because he’s been trying not to have a mental breakdown in front of the men that had threatened to take his life. He’s trying his best to stay positive, here.

The cold glass of alcohol in his hand is just the right thing to calm his nerves. He decides to stop by for a drink or ten. Besides, the change of scenery and a nice cold chug hits differently when you’re a hostage with a large possibility of dying a little too soon.

“Sorry ‘bout that. Giving people static is just second nature to me,” Matsukawa laughs. Oikawa glances at him - maybe he wasn’t so bad a person after all. After previously sharing a smoke, he also brought Oikawa a drink.

“Don’t worry about it,” Oikawa shrugs. “But dear god … what a terrible place.”

Oikawa didn’t mean to be so ungrateful, it’s just a way to prolong the conversation. What he said was half-true, though. He doesn’t need to look around to be aware of the commotion behind him. People were punching and slamming each other on the table, and an occasional sound of shattered glass would keep piercing his ears.

“Really? I kinda like it,” Matsukawa grins. “This bar was opened by an ex-South Vietnamese soldier. It was a safe hideout for army deserters, but drifters started to call this place home. Look around you - hookers, junkies, mercs, contract killers … you name it, they’re crashing.”

He spares a look at Oikawa. “What? Not your kind of place?”

The fact that the man knows so much about the bar gives Oikawa the impression that they’re also one of the clients who frequent the place. It’s not surprising, given their nature. Oikawa just hopes that this only serves as a one-time thing.

“I’ll take a night out at a Japanese dining bar any day over this place. Besides, I’m just not good with confrontations.”

“Yeah, you look the part.” Matsukawa leaves his seat. Oikawa examines his attire - he’s still in his formal shirt and tie. “Makki, I gotta make a call.”

“Ah, he left,” Oikawa mutters.

“Don’t worry about him,” the man on Oikawa’s left tells him as he chugs his own glass. Oikawa turns to him — he’s recently learned that this man is Hanamaki, the team’s technician, because how can they call themselves a team without the IT guy?

“You can definitely count on him to be a pain. He’s like _hella_ tough _and_ smart but you can probably kick his ass at poker.”

Hanamaki offers a toast. Oikawa mutters a sheepish _thank you_ before tapping his glass with Hanamaki’s.

“You seem to be rather ill-fit for this crowd yourself. What did you do before?” Oikawa asks.

Besides the eccentric pink hair and lopsided grin, Hamaki didn’t seem to be one who blends into the wild team. Hanamaki spaces out for a while before answering. Oikawa figured that it must be the alcohol surging through. He doesn’t seem to be one who has a high alcohol tolerance, after all. 

“I worked at a university in Florida, but playing with fire got both the mob _and_ the FBI pissed off at me.”

Oikawa takes back anything he said regarding the man not being bold.

“Before they stuffed him into a suitcase and used him as a boat anchor, I saved his sorry ass,” Iwaizumi pipes in. He hasn’t talked much to Oikawa since a few hours ago where he gave Oikawa the worst heart attack he’s experienced before.

“Getting nostalgic for your shitty past, now, Makki?” Iwaizumi rolls his eyes as he takes another big gulp. He pours another glass, sliding it to replace Oikawa’s current glass.

He eyes it suspiciously. “And this is…?”

It’s a pointless question, really. Oikawa’s been to enough drinking parties to know that the liquid in the glass isn’t going to give him a good time. He’s about to decline before Iwaizumi points at the glass. 

“This is what you drink if you’re a _real_ man,” he grins. Oikawa, for one, thinks that he’s had way too much alcohol to be able to think that Iwaizumi’s grin is genuine. It does look like he means no harm — just a pissy, irrelevant squabble.

Oikawa chuckles bitterly. Maybe his mind is starting to play tricks on him. How can someone’s grin look _so damn attractive?_

He lifts the glass to his lips and drowns the content while Iwaizumi and Hanamaki watch in awe. Oikawa flashes him a confident grin, and Iwaizumi is everything but a coward who backs down on a challenge.

“Not bad,” Iwaizumi mirrors Oikawa’s grin, although his is painted with a hint of annoyance. “Another for me, Bao.” 

“Hey, bartender,” Oikawa sways just the slightest bit. “Bring us all the _Bacardi_ you’ve got!”

(Oikawa pretends not to hear Hanamaki asking “I thought you didn’t like confrontations?”)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open for any criticism or compliments maybe haha I'm insecure and internet is the only way for me to seek validation.
> 
> anyway it's currently 4 am and I've been writing since 2 am I think?? but my big brain thought that I could knock out two birds with one stone - I get to reread black lagoon while making an iwaoi fic??? and just imagining iwaizumi as revy is just. wow. anyways yeah that's it pls tell me if you liked it or if you didn't like it because I'm always trying to improve as a writer. I will now proceed to watch otome game walkthroughs on youtube :)


End file.
